


It's One Word

by sarehkert



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarehkert/pseuds/sarehkert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible spoilers Episode 6.01 The Soul of Genius. Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's One Word

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3. But second time trying to post.

Lewis flopped back on the bed, as he tried to catch his breath, he swore James was going to be the death of him one day, but what a way to go.  
  
The only consolation to his fast beating heart and breathlessness was that James was lying beside him in a similar condition. Well not quite as breathless, he’d done all the work hadn’t he? But he had managed to take the wind out of the boy’s sails or oars.  
  
“What are you smiling at?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Smug bastard.” James rolled over and leaned his body up against Robbie’s, hand resting on his chest.  
  
“Do you want to take me pulse as well?”  
  
“No this works just fine.”  
  
"Yeah." then before he could stop himself, he started to laugh.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You bowed to that poor girl.”  
  
James nodded, blushing.  
  
“Bowed!”  
  
"Yes I know... it's all your fault!" James sat up, leaning forward to cover his embarrassment , arms resting on his knees.  
  
“My fault?”  
  
“Yes you're the one who's always said I look-act gay.”  
  
“I hate to be the one to break it to you Pet,” he ran his hand down James bare back, “We are gay.”  
  
“Not you.”  
  
"Really so what do you call this?" he pulled James back down against him.  
  
James turned and rested his head on Robbie's chest, over his heart, and with all seriousness, "You are Jamessexual."  
  
"James sexual?"  
  
"No Jamessexual, one word."  
  
"Don't be daft man it's… I am not discussing whether it's two words or one with you." Robbie smiled, rubbing the short blonde hair on the back of his head.  
  
“One.” James puffed out.  
  
"Alright, so I'm Jamessexual, must make you Robbiesexual." He could play this game, for all its silliness.  
  
"No, we both know thats not true."  
  
Robbie shook his head, deciding to let it go, cause there were times, when you just couldn't reason with Hathaway. "So that still doesn't explain why you bowed to that girl."  
  
"Well I was trying to seem less... you know... to the outside world... gay."  
  
"Robbie nodded, bit his lip to stop from laughing, stared at the ceiling and counted to ten, "I see two problems with that Pet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, I was the only man around who was watching, so I'm pretty sure the gesture doesn't count if it's witness by your lover," he pulled James hand from his chest, down to rest on his spent dick, "male lover."  
  
James nodded, momentarily distracted, as he dipped his hand lower to cup Robbie's balls.  
  
"No life there again tonight luv."  
  
"Well see," James tilted his head up and smiled, "What's the other problem?"  
  
"You gave that girl your card."  
  
James nodded, still looking Robbie in the eye, he smiled when he felt him move, and not just his body. "So?"  
  
"What are you going to do if she calls?"  
  
James froze, eyes like a deer caught in the headlights, pushing himself up, "I... I.. the case, I only meant for her to call about the case, nothing else..."  
  
"It's alright Pet, I know that, only taking the mickey wasn't I." He pushed James over, settled on top of him, rubbing himself against the beautiful long body.  
  
"This belongs to me, I know that," he bent down and kissed James until they were both gasping, "Now lets see if you can manage to get a round two out of this..."  
  
"Not old!"  
  
"No luv, Jamessexual craving body."  
  
"Make me sound like a girl now." James mumbled as he went to work on round two.  
  
"Not a girl." Robbie gasped as James sucked on one of his nipples, "Definitely not a girl."  
  
James mumbled something in response, and while Robbie couldn't be sure, it did sound a lot like Robbiesexual.  
  
The End


End file.
